1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake, and more particularly to a rake including a rake body that may be detached from the handle and that may be used without the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical rakes including U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,447 to Hsu. The typical rakes includes a number of tines secured to a handle. The tines may not be detached from the handle. In addition, when the tines are disengaged from the handle, the tines may not be used as a rake for gathering the garbages or tree leaves. Furthermore, the typical rakes may not be used as a shovel for shoveling the snow or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rakes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rake including a rake body that may be detached or disengaged from the handle and that may also be used as a rake after being disengaged from the handle.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a rake including a structure for allowing the rake to be used as a rake and a shovel for shoveling the snow or the like.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rake comprising a rake body, a handle, and means for detachably securing the rake body to the handle. The rake may be used as a rake and a shovel when the handle is attached to or disengaged from the rake body.
The rake body includes a bottom portion having a plurality of teeth formed therein for working as a rake, and includes a recess formed therein for working as a shovel, and includes two sides and an upper portion having a peripheral wall extended therefrom for defining the recess of the rake body.
The rake body includes at least one hand grip provided therein for holding and operating the rake body after the rake body is disengaged from the handle, and includes at least one cavity formed therein for receiving the hand grip.
The rake body includes a cylindrical member having a bore formed therein for receiving the handle. The cylindrical member includes at least one cut-off opening formed therein for viewing an engagement of the handle into the cylindrical member.
The detachably securing means includes a lever having a cam pivotally secured to the rake body with a pivot shaft, for clamping and securing the handle to the rake body by rotating the lever relative to the rake body.
The rake body includes a pair of ears extended therefrom, the pivot shaft is engaged through the ears for pivotally securing the cam of the lever to the rake body.
The rake body includes a channel formed therein, the detachably securing means includes a shoe slidably received in the channel and engaged between the cam of the lever and the handle for being forced to engage with the handle by the cam of the lever.
The shoe includes a pair of flaps extended therefrom and each having an oblong hole formed therein for slidably receiving the pivot shaft and limiting a relative movement between the shoe and the rake body.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.